The Doctor's Enterprise
by SCGAThrawn
Summary: The USS Enterprise, under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard, is on a routine relief mission to a devastated planet. But when the TARDIS shows up on board, it seems that there is something of far greater importance going on. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Oh! Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC Chief of Security. Oh, and an alien race I made up that I'm thinking of bringing in later as a plot device…but other than that, nothing. 'Insert witty remark here'

Captain Jean-Luc Picard sat in his ready room alone, drinking his tea, and relaxing- to an extent. He couldn't completely relax on duty, but they were in warp at the moment, and on a very routine mission, so he felt he could take a little break to drink his tea. Riker could handle the bridge for a bit. Just after he thought this, his first officer entered the ready room. "Sir, we have a problem." Picard looked up from his padd. "What is it, Number One?" He stood up. Riker paused for a moment. "I think you'd better come down to Cargo Bay 1 and see for yourself, sir. It's hard to believe if you're not actually there." Picard frowned slightly. "Very well, Number One. Let's go."

**Five Minutes earlier, TARDIS**

"Rose! Pull that switch there, would you?" The Doctor yelled over the noise in the TARDIS. It was acting up and trying to take them somewhere they didn't want to go, as usual. Rose pulled said switch, then watched the Doctor running around, flipping switches, pulling levers, and generally acting like a maniac. He hit something with a hammer, and a few seconds later, the TARDIS fell silent. "Well," The Doctor said, "It seems we're here….wherever 'here' is." He turned and smiled at Rose. "Allons-y, then!"

Rose shook her head slightly and smiled at his antics.

The Doctor strode over to the door and opened it. When he saw what was outside, he frowned. "That's not good." Starfleet security personnel were surrounding the TARDIS, and they now pointed their phasers at him.

As Picard and Riker entered Cargo Bay 1, Lieutenant Rayne, a new transfer and the new Chief of Security, walked over to them. "Captain, Commander. As you can see, this big blue…box….just sort of appeared here." Just then, the door of the TARDIS opened, revealing a tall man with chaotic brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and an interesting fashion sense. The man saw the phasers pointed at him and frowned. "That's not good." He said, surprising Picard with a British accent, of all things. Not to mention the fact that he looked human.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! I'm back. Ok, first things first: Thank you so much to RiverSong11 and cocoblue181 for being my first ever reviewers! Also, I apologize for the last chapter's shortness- this one will be longer. I WILL post tonight! **

**Also: Today is ten years after 9/11/01. Honor our heroes, remember the victims. Please take a moment to pray for the families of the victims. And never, ever forget.**

**So without further ado, to the story! **

Captain Picard regarded the intruder with interest. He'd come out of a big blue box, though, so his interest was understandable. Rayne spun around, but didn't point her phaser at him. Her security personnel, however, kept theirs up. Picard stepped forward. "Hello. I'm Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation Starship Enterprise-D. Who are you and how did you get aboard my ship?"

The man looked at him. "'Ello! I'm the Doctor!" He bounded forward, startling some security officers-though none of them actually fired their weapons- and held out his hand to Picard for him to shake. After Picard had done so, the Doctor turned to look at the TARDIS, where Rose had just exited. "And that's Rose Tyler."

The captain frowned. "The Doctor? Doctor who?" But the strange man just beamed at Picard and said, "Exactly!" The man was obviously no threat, though, so Picard motioned to Rayne for her to stand down. She nodded and put her phaser away, which she had finally drawn when the Doctor had ran towards the captain. The other officers followed her lead.

"Wait! Did you say the Enterprise-D?" The Doctor asked, Picard's introduction finally catching up to him.

"Yes." Picard answered.

"Oh, yay! USS Enterprise, NCC-1701-D, Galaxy-class Federation Starship- and a very lovely one at that. But that makes you _the _Captain Jean-Luc Picard!" He turned back to Rose. "Rose Tyler, welcome to the 24th century!" Then his smile faded and he began muttering to himself, "But why did the TARDIS bring us here? Hmm…so there's probably a problem here…but I don't see any Daleks or Cybermen, or anything timey-wimey…." He stopped suddenly, finally noticing the looks that the Starfleet officers were giving him. "Doctor," Picard said firmly, "Who and what are you? I need more than vague answers and mutterings, and I need your real name."

He looked up. "Right. So. I'm a Time Lord, not human, time traveler, my spaceship is that blue box there, my name is the Doctor, don't argue with me about it, and Rose here is just a human from 21st century Earth who travels with me, but she's from an alternate timeline." Picard looked at the girl who had been identified as Rose Tyler. She shrugged and told him, "Just let him keep talking. He'll shut up eventually when he figures out that no one's listening."

"I resent that! People are listening to me!" The Doctor told her indignantly.

Picard looked over a Riker. His first officer shrugged. "Well, there have been instances of time travel in Starfleet. I've never heard of a Time Lord, and there's no way that box is a spaceship." He basically echoed what Picard was thinking.

Picard could tell this was going to be a long day.

**A/N: Ok, so it didn't turn out as long as I had hoped it would...well, I'll try to get them longer as I go on. **

**Please, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi people. I'm back! Didya miss me? I hope so. Forgot to put a disclaimer on my last chapter, so:**

**I OWN NOTHING! I mean, seriously, I'm a thirteen-year-old crazy band geek, and my friends think I belong in the loony bin. But I have fun with my…well…can't call it insanity, because the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again expecting different results, and I don't do that. So yeah. But this is becoming a really long disclaimer, and I need to stop talking…or rather, typing. Can't really **_**talk **_**talk, can I? Not on a computer. I still have no witty remark for you guys, and I don't think the above counts as one.**

**Anyway: **

Oi! Don't knock my TARDIS!" Seeing the confused looks of Picard, Riker, and the other Starfleet Officers, he said. "That's T-A-R-D-I-S. TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. She only looks like a police box. Chameleon circuit is jammed, she likes that form."

Riker again looked at Picard, silently telling his captain 'This guy is totally crazy. But he had to get on the ship somehow'. Picard got the message and turned back to the Doctor. "May we have some proof that this is, indeed, a spaceship?"

The man brightened somewhat. "And a timeship! Follow me! But only you two." He turned and strode over to the TARDIS, grabbing Rose's hand along the way and pulling her with him. He opened the door and went in, releasing Rose when the got in. He proceeded to lean against the console, then turn and watching Riker and Picard's reactions.

They entered the ship, and it took all of Picard's formidable self-discipline to keep his jaw from dropping and to not make a very obvious remark, one that had to have been said before. Riker, however, wasn't quite so restrained. "It's bigger…on the inside."

This, of course, only made the Doctor smile wider, if that was possible. It looked like his grins _hurt._ "I love it when they say that!"

This, of course, made Rose smile along with the Doctor, _her _Doctor. Riker finally got over his initial shock, as did the captain. Picard asked, "I've still never heard of a Time Lord. What planet did you say you were from?"

This immediately made the Doctor's grin fade, as did all mentions of his home. "Didn't, actually. Gallifrey. You wouldn't have heard of my people, or my homeworld."

He turned around and began fiddling with the console. Picard thought it was a bit disturbing how mercurial this strange person's moods were. He decided to change the subject. "But you look human."

The Doctor once again turned around. "No, you look Time Lord. We came first, got it?"

"Alright." Picard frowned at a thought. "You said your friend here, Rose, was it? Well, you said Rose was from an alternate timeline."

"Yes. In her timeline, there were no Eugenics Wars, or World War III. Not in her time, at least, which is about when this timeline would have been having those wars." The Doctor answered him.

Riker finally spoke up again. "Captain, maybe we should take this conversation back outside. Lieutenant Rayne will be getting annoyed that we've stayed in here this long." Picard nodded. "Yes, Number One, you're right. Doctor?"

The Doctor walked over to the doors and went out once again, followed closely by the other three. Before they could do much else besides exit the TARDIS, there was an odd noise that Picard recognized instantly.

"Did you miss me, mon Capitan?" Asked an omnipotent multi-dimensional, all-powerful being called Q.

**A/N 2: I was going to wait a while to bring in Q, but I couldn't resist his awesomeness. I just love him. Now, I want you guys to help me out. Should Q be afraid of the Doctor or not? I got the idea of him being afraid of the Doctor from another crossover fanfic, I'm not sure which. I'll post the title in the Author's Note at the beginning of the next chapter so that the author gets the recognition they deserve for the idea. I, personally, really like it. I mean, the Doctor's not omnipotent like Q, but the Daleks are pretty much afraid of him, and they're way more powerful than him. It just seems Doctor-like to have Q afraid of him. But please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh. My. Gosh. I love you guys! Thank you for the opinions on the Q issue. I know I only had three people say anything, but thanks. Especially evon2evon, you gave me the awesomest idea ever. Also, the fic that I got the idea for Q being afraid of the Doctor is Pandora's Comet by Mountain King. **

**Ok. So as for Q and the Doctor: Q will be afraid of the Doctor, because, for the purposes of this fic, Q's powers will work only on beings and matter incorporated into a linear time stream. As the Doctor and other Time Lords exist outside of time, he can't do anything to them (Thanks again, evon2evon). Basically, he's close to powerless against the Doctor. Not completely powerless, but close enough. Hope no one thinks I'm taking too much of a liberty with this. **

"Q!" Picard exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't stop and say hello, Mon Capitan? You wound me." He said in an overly-dramatic voice. Then he caught sight of the TARDIS, and the Doctor leaning against it with Rose standing beside him. He paled slightly. "Time Lord…"

"Hello, Q. Mind answering Captain Picard's question?" The Doctor asked Q cheerfully.

"Which Time Lord? Has to be a renegade…" Q was still trying to figure out which of the renegade Time Lords stood before him. Not that there were many to choose from. In fact, he was mainly trying to avoid thinking of the possibility it could be the Doctor.

"I'm The Oncoming Storm. The Bringer of Darkness, the Destroyer of Worlds. I'm the Doctor, Q. And you will answer Captain Picard's question NOW." The Doctor told Q, all humor gone for the moment as he spoke to the omnipotent super-being before him. The security personnel, Rayne, Riker, and Picard all looked on in disbelief. _Q _was afraid of this strange being…Time Lord? And apparently a renegade one at that. Picard suddenly wondered if the ship was in some kind of danger from the Doctor. After all, he had identified himself as both Bringer of Darkness and Destroyer of Worlds, and those didn't sound particularly like something a good person would call themself.

To everyone's continued surprise, Q answered. "I felt some…thing. I couldn't tell what it was; only that it would affect this ship greatly. I wanted to come watch."

"Damn. If you can't sense it, it has to be out of time like I am…probably Daleks or something." The Doctor seemed to brood for a second, then he brightened. "Well, can't know till they get here, I suppose. And don't go anywhere, Q. Instead of making this harder for the good Captain and his crew, you're going to help us. Do some good for once." He smiled at the super-being, a strangely unsettling smile.

Picard finally stepped forward again, and said. "If I may ask, Doctor…" But he got no further than that. "Why am I called The Oncoming Storm, Bringer of Darkness, and Destroyer of Worlds? Because I earned those titles. Only thing is, I didn't give them to myself. My enemies gave them to me. If you want to hear good things about me, ask people on ….a lot of planets. And about 13 religious sects who insist on referring to me as 'The Lonely God'." Here he shook his head. "Rubbish. I'd make a horrible god."

Q seemed to have confined himself to the corner, and was being quiet for once, when he decided to speak up again, albeit very quietly. "Don't know why you don't take advantage of the stupid primitives."

The Doctor turned sharply to look at Q once again. "Because I'm not you, Q. I don't take advantage of stupid apes like humans and others." He turned to the Starfleet personnel. "Oh…that was rude, wasn't it, Rose?" He asked his companion. She nodded. "Thought so…but I still keep doing it…." He shrugged in a gesture that said 'oh well'.

The Time Lord turned to Picard, Riker, and Rayne. "Now then! Who's going to give me and Rose the grand tour?" He grinned again, the biggest one yet.

**A/N 2: Aaannnddd….Cut. That's all for today, folks. And I once again forgot to put a disclaimer at the top, so:**

**I OWN NOTHING. Still. But these two shows would make an awesome Christmas present. –Nudges Santa meaningfully-.**

**Hey, does that count as a witty remark? If it does, I finally gave y'all one! If not, I'll keep thinking. Also, I might be able to get another chapter up tomorrow. But if not, don't be too disappointed. I'll get the next one up by the end of the week for sure.**

**One more thing before I quit typing and post this: Please R&R. I want opinions on how I handled Q, the Doctor, and whether I need more of Picard and Riker in this story. Also, don't worry. Crusher, La Forge, everyone's favorite android, Troi, and so on, will be introduced in due time. I just haven't gotten around to them yet. Oh, and yes, Worf will be in this fic. See, in my universe, after Tasha Yar died, Worf didn't take over as Security Chief; He's still just a tactical and conn officer. Rayne was assigned as Security Chief instead. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, I'm very mean. I really, really meant to update this A LOT sooner, but never got around to it. Just wanted to let you guys know that I'm still alive, and that this fic will not die. It WILL be finished eventually.**

**That said, this is a pretty sucky filler chapter, but I wanted to give you guys something. It goes into the background of my OC a little more. And yes, everything about her, including species (not human, no) is totally my imagination. So here I go with said sucky filler chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I did not acquire these two shows in my overly long absence from this fic, much as I might wish I did.**

"What about me?" The question came from Q.

The Doctor turned towards the cosmic entity. "You can stay here and help the crew. I'm sure they can find something for you to do. Oh, and if you cause problems, I will hear about it, and you will be sorry."

Turning, all menace faded from his manner as he smiled at Rose once more. He looked at Picard and Riker next. "So, what about our tour?"

Riker looked at Picard for permission to answer instead of his superior. When he got a nod in answer, he proceeded. "Lieutenant Rayne will give you both that tour."

Rayne herself nodded and stepped forward. "Follow me, please." Her Federation Standard was accented somewhat thickly. She motioned for them to walk behind her as she headed out of the cargo bay.

After they had left, the crowd left behind in said cargo bay slowly dispersed.

"So, where to first….Rose, what was her name again?" The Doctor at first addressed Rayne, but when he couldn't recall the lieutenant's name, stage whispered his question to his companion.

Rose, though, just smiled. "I'm not helping you out of this one, Doctor, sorry."

The security chief in front of them chuckled, having heard the entire exchange, despite the Doctor's attempt to keep quiet. "I don't believe we were properly introduced, actually. My name is Lieutenant Kylos Rayne, Chief of Security on the USS _Enterprise_.

Rose frowned. "Are you human?" She looked embarrassed at once after she asked the question, but Rayne wasn't bothered.

"I suppose the name gave it away? Humans always seem to think it's odd…but no, I'm not human. Toren is my home planet, if that means anything to either of you." She answered, smiling to make sure Rose knew she hadn't taken offense.

"Oh, Toren! Lovely place! I was there….was it during the revolution against that dictator of yours…I can't remember his name…" Rayne looked surprise that he had heard of her planet, but didn't respond.

"Sorry to cut you short on that, Doctor, but we're at our first stop- engineering." She interrupted the rambling Time Lord.

"Engineering! Wonderful, Kylos. Can I call you Kylos?" The Doctor asked very quickly.

The security chief chuckled slightly. "Yes, you can call me Kylos. I would like to speak with you sometime about what you know of my planet's history, Doctor. That era was not well documented due to the revolution, and any assistance would be highly valued by the people of our world. We would not like to make the same mistakes and have history repeat itself over again." This was said a great deal more seriously.

The Doctor was, likewise, more serious in that moment. "Yes, of course I will. But now, let's take a look at this lovely ship's engines!" With that, he turned into a flurry of boundless energy and blew his way into the room that held the warp drive of the _Enterprise._

Geordi La Forge, chief engineer of the ship, looked up as an unfamiliar person entered his domain of the ship. He started, but then recognized the mysterious 'Doctor' that Captain Picard had seen fit to warn the crew about, adding that he was not a hostile, but was to be treated with extreme caution nonetheless. The Time Lord was followed a moment later by his companion, who Geordi had also been informed of, and the ship's new security chief, who he liked so far but didn't know well.

As the Doctor all but ran to examine the engines, Rayne walked somewhat more sedately over to Geordi, followed by Rose. "Lieutenant La Forge. The captain has authorized me to show our…guests around the ship."

He nodded. He had thought as much, but it was still good to hear the confirmation from Rayne.

The Doctor came bounding over to them a moment later. "Dilithium-powered mater/antimatter reaction is what make the drives work? Genius! The Time Lords never used it, considered using antimatter beneath them….but humans! No, humans just went right on and found ways to use it in so many ways!"

"Uhh….thanks?" Geordi wasn't sure if that was a compliment or an insult. He supposed it was both, in a backhanded sort of way.

Rayne smiled a bit. The Doctor, in his own way, reminded her of an old friend she had had back on Toren. Rose looked at her. "So, does this ship find trouble a lot?"

Rayne looked right back at the blond. "Yes, indeed it does. I haven't been on board long enough to encounter it with them though, I've only just received my assignment here. Why?"

"Because even if it didn't get into trouble a lot, it will with him around. He's a magnet for it. It can get annoying, but I wouldn't give it up for the world." Rose jerked a thumb at the Doctor, trying to look annoyed, but a smile broke through in the end.

The lieutenant just lifted an eyebrow. "Well then, I hope that the ship and you friend combined don't bring the _Enterprise_ into twice as much trouble. Not to mention the infamous Q is on board as well."

"What's the deal with him anyway? He doesn't seem so bad, just a bit of a troublemaker."

"Trust me on this, Rose Tyler, but if the stories I've heard hold true, he can be much more than a mere troublemaker. And his being here for the 'interesting' events he spoke of does not bode well for any of us on this ship. And now, you're included in that."

**A/N 2: And that's a wrap for this chapter. They're definitely getting longer…..and again, I'm sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter up. I hope Geordi was in character, it's the first time I've ever attempted to write pretty much all of the characters. Oh, and I've been wondering: do you think I've been spending too much time on Rayne? I know some people don't like OCs much, and I', trying to make her blend with the canon characters.**

**Anyway, though, never fear! I promised I would finish this fic, and finish it I will! But if anyone has any helpful plot ideas, they'd be welcome- just PM them to me.**

**-SCGAThrawn**


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, so I'm going to come right out and say it; this story is, currently, going nowhere and not being updated. However, I promised I would finish it, and still intend to do so.

The fact is, though, that I was barely 13 when I started writing _The Doctor's Enterprise_, and now I'm nearly 15 – only 13 days until my birthday. I don't like it nearly so much as I used to, writing-wise. I'd like to think I've improved since then, but who knows. As it is, I don't think I can continue it in its current state (especially given that I really had no plot and didn't believe anyone would like it when I first posted it). So, instead, I'm going to be re-writing it. It might take me a while to get said rewrite up, and until I do, I'll leave this version up. When I do complete or get a decent amount of progress on the new version, I'll replace the chapters and post any more I'll have written.

One more thing, though; I am so sorry that I haven't updated to tell you anything of the sort for over a year, and it makes me even sorrier that I'm still getting reviews, favs, and follows after that length of time. So again, I will be finishing this story, and I will not be letting it die- just giving it an upgrade, if you will.

In the eternal words of Ten: I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.

In the equally eternal words of Captain Jean-Luc Picard, these directed at myself: Make it so! (I fully intend to do so).

-SCGAThrawn


End file.
